(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a temperature control apparatus for controlling air temperature in an automobile air conditioner, and particularly, relates to an apparatus for setting the air temperature at a predetermined level.
(2) Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the conventional temperature control apparatus of an automobile air conditioner, the temperature is set by operating a sliding-type lever and the level of the set temperature is ordinarily displayed (analog display) depending on the position of the lever. Accordingly, the appearance of the conventional temperature control apparatus is not aesthetically attractive and the actual level of the set temperature is not specifically displayed.